Problem: If $x \otimes y = xy+2x-y$ and $x \veebar y = 8x-3y$, find $4 \veebar (2 \otimes 6)$.
Explanation: First, find $2 \otimes 6$ $ 2 \otimes 6 = (2)(6)+(2)(2)-6$ $ \hphantom{2 \otimes 6} = 10$ Now, find $4 \veebar 10$ $ 4 \veebar 10 = (8)(4)-(3)(10)$ $ \hphantom{4 \veebar 10} = 2$.